


Round and Round

by OutOfVein



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Gage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfVein/pseuds/OutOfVein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate drags Gage for a make out session on the park's Ferris Wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed when I noticed Carly Rae Jepsen, of all people, was on replay while I wrote this

“So, uh...” Gage trailed off, his mouth half open. One eye staring at the big machine turning rounds without stopping, every time the wind picked up the cringing sound of rust grind hurt his ears. He had seen it before, but never got a closer look until they cleared the place from all the ghouls and radiation. The thing was clunky and awkward and useless.

“That's a ferries wheel.” Nate explained.

“I know, I just don't see what's the purpose-”

Nate rolled his eyes, “So you can see the park.”

“Just build a big tower then, like fizztop mountain.”

“Boy, you have no imagination, do you?” Nate said, settling down his gun by the lockers, “Back then, couples would get together and when their carts reached the top, they would tell each other how in love they were and kiss.”

“That sounds stupid.” Gage said, giving Nate a puzzled look when his boss took his gun and laid it down next to his own.

“Let's go.” He said, motioning towards the wheel.

“What? I'm not going on that thing.” Gage stood still.

“C'mon. You were complaining all the way from the zoo that you were horny. Let's make out on it! It will be fun!”

Nate pulled the raider's from the wrist, but the man grounded himself. “I'm fine making out here, on the ground.”

“Well then-” the man pouted, “If you ain't doing it as my boyfriend, then as your Overboss I order you to get in the cart.” He crossed his arms and puffed his chest.

Porter raised an eyebrow, “Boyfriend?”

Nate giggled at the man's flustered cheeks, for a raider Gage could act so innocent, after their first kiss the man went from a cold blooded raider boss to a puppy every time Nate flirted with him, it was extra hilarious when in front of someone.

Gage was weak on his feet when Nate pulled him again, they waited for a car to reach the ground and jumped on it. It cranked and shook for a second, Gage's heart skipped a beat, he held on the rails and froze. Nate held on to it, still giggling. If it was anyone else, the raider would punch their nose off the wheel, but with Nate, he blushed and swooned, it never crossed his mind he would like feeling that way over someone, or anything.

They sat down on the tight space. Nate didn't waste time, setting his hand on Gage's trembling tights and leaning to kiss the man. Gage barely let go of the rails before clinging to them again, letting his boss do all the work.

It took a minute to diverge the raider's attention from their surroundings to his lips, but damn it was worth it, Gages lips were so meaty and delicious, Nate couldn't help from nibbing at them, taking blood, he licked and sucked it, earning moans from the man below. They were on the ground again, beginning their second loop and he was already moaning. Nate kissed Gage's jaw, rubbing the rough stubble against his lips and tongue. He could see the raider's eye closed in bliss, his nervous grip loosening up.

He swung from his seat to settle on Gage's lap, taking advantage of the paralysed raider and his already submissive nature, hold on to the handles of the man's armour, Nate straddled him. Over their outdoor and spontaneous escapades, Nate learned to use Gage's cumbersome armour to his advantage, with so many spots to pull and push he had to question what was in the raider's mind when he assembled it.

A gush of wind, however, was enough to undo all of Nate's work. The cart shook again and the wheel screeched, snapping the raider out of his trance. He yelped and Nate stumbled back, pulling him along. Gage pulled them back, hanging on to the railing like a scared cat.

“Boss, this is a terrible idea.” He quivered, looking at his surroundings as they made their way to the top.

“Nonsense.” Nate dismissed, returning to the seat. “This thing has been going on for two hundred years, it won't crash now. Stop looking around if you're so nervous.”

“Where am I supposed to look at?”

“My dick.” He gripped the man's armour and pulled him his knees, like the good boy he always was, Gage obeyed.

Grasping on Nate's legs, Gage unzipped his pants and took his boss' semi-hard on out. His calloused hands were rough against it and the raider knew just how to please his partner, he pumped it hard, flickering his tongue lightly against the slit, tasting the pre-cum.

“Yeah, you like that cock, don't you?” Nate growled under his breath, taking the base of his cock and slapping it against Gage's bruised lips until they were red and swollen, a hand on the back the raider's head forced him against Nate's length, Gage opened his mouth and let it all in. He closed his eye and let Nate fuck his head with long, deep thrusts.

There was something about Nate that destroyed any decency or pride in the raider. Back when Colter was alive, Gage hated being mocked by the gang's bosses for being pushed around and never speaking up, it enraged him so much that he promised himself that he wouldn't let Nate reach that level, that he would kill as many overbosses as possible until one was dumb enough to be manipulated and still bite the bullet if things went wrong.

Now, with the new overboss' cock stabbing his throat, he wondered if it was in his nature to be owned. He would never let Colter do this to him, he'd rather die fighting than let the man touch him. Nate, however, had him on the palm of his hands, literally, as the man controlled the rhythm by pulling and pushing the straps of Porter's eye patch, not caring if the raider choked and gagged. It felt weird, he should be hating himself for letting things get to this point, doing it in public for everyone to see, it would ruin his reputation, but he loved it.

He was a cocksucker, he took it in the ass, he would let Nate piss on him if the man wanted and damn, Gage was proud of it and he would fight anyone that tried to mock him. It was a stupid infatuation, but Nate made it clear that it wasn't one sided, the two were in love and it was corny and so not raider-like, but fuck it, they could kill the entire park if they wanted, why should they care what anyone else thought?

His boss' plan worked, Gage barely noticed the wheels cranking again, focused on breathing through the nose and not gagging.

Nate pulled his cock out with a pop and pulled Gage's mohawk, tilting his head up and stared for a moment, admiring his work. Tears streamed down from the raider's bloodshot eye that was half shut in bliss, cum and saliva smeared around his swollen lips, he panted heavily and coughed. His boss was still hard, he knew what was coming next.

One rough pull and Gage was off balance, tumbling forward on the railings, he clung to them, wide eye staring at the ground that was so far away, suddenly reminded of where they were. His pants were pulled down, he shivered at the cool breeze against his bare ass, Nate noticed and squeezed the cheeks with warmer hands, parting them for a better view of his hole.

Gage felt dizzy when the cart approached the ground for two seconds before going back up again. He heard Nate spit and wet fingers brushed his hole, smearing the saliva around before entering, two, to the knuckles at once, there was no gentle between them and that's how they liked it.

Gage's growl was hoarse, a burning sensation spread in his sore throat. Nate thrust his fingers in him, making the cart sway along. The old raider shut his eye from the broad view of the park, surely people from the pack were watching them below. Another finger entered him, brushing against that sweet spot that made him groan.

His knuckles turned white with anticipation when the fingers left. He felt the cock's head, slick with saliva, brushing his hole, teasing, parting his ring only to remove itself again.

“Damn, boss, just do it already.” He yelled, lowering his head to stare at the cart's floor.

“Do what?” Nate teased.

“Fuck me! Split me in half! Just do it!” He answered, throwing his pride away.

“How are you doing there?”

“Like you give a shit.” He growled, he knew Nate cared, but they liked to play.

“True.”

The wheel shrieked again, a high pitch noise that pierce his ears. His stomach churned and felt lighter, he could swear they were going faster.

“Get this over with!” He yelled again.

Nate didn't wait, spitting down on Gage's hole and aiming his cock towards it. With one rough thrust he was fully in. Gage yelled loud enough to echo, a flock of birds flew away chirping. If no one was watching them, they sure were now.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Porter yelped as the cart flew by the ground, they were definitely going faster.

“If you say so...” Nate fucked him hard and fast, making the cart shake along. The squeaky noises it made were similar to the wooden bed frame they had in the grille, before it snapped and they had to replace it with pieces of concrete.

Gage's cock bounced up and down, hitting his metal armour hard enough to hurt. He desperately wanted to touch it, but couldn't let himself go of the railings and he knew Nate knew it. His boss held on to his armour, pulling him up and back along with his thrusts. If Porter let go they would fall, Nate was counting on him, teasing, testing the raider's self control. The straps dug and burned his skin and rashes began to form, he groaned, whenever they fucked the raider would always end with more bruises than before.

The second they were off the cart, Gage decided he was going to tackle Nate down and choke him, that would only give his boss another erection, but he digressed.

The wind grew stronger, they had to end this now. Gage began to fight back in hopes it would make Nate cum faster, he pushed his ass back, clenched his hole, yelled obscenities. They heard howling from below and Nate started to laugh.

“Shit.” Gage swore, his cock betrayed him by twitching at every howl. He loved being caught, even if he pretended not to.

“I think we have an audience.” Nate smirked and slapped the raider's ass.

Gage yelped in surprise, “Don't do it in front of them, boss!” He begged.

“I gotta remind them who is the alpha here.”

“You're already fucking me in the ass, isn't that enough?” Porter's cry had a trembling to it that made Nate chuckle.

“Hmm, no.” He mocked and slapped the ass again, the raider winced and squirmed under him. “I'm only going to stop until it matches the colour of your face.” He said with a strange hint of affection to it.

The unrelenting pace, the slapping, the painful bobbing of his untouched cock, the feeling of lightness when the wheel came down, it was all too much for Gage, his limbs began to feel weak, his grip loosened. They were precariously swaying side to side with the cart.

“Touch me, boss.”

“Where?”

“My cock!”

“Do it yourself, lazy ass.” Another slap.

“I can't, we'll fall!” He cried, tears started to form in his eye, “Please, boss, touch me, I need to cum.” He begged.

Nate took pity on him and reached out for his erection. It didn't take more than a couple of rough pulls to make him cum. Gage cried out, his knees giving up, he fell forward, Nate had to forfeit and hold on to the railings as the limp raider barely held on his own.

A rough thrust that caused the cart to creak and Nate came inside the man. Gage whimpered and removed himself. He crawled to the seat, cringing when his sore ass touched the cold metal and the warm cum dripped on it.

Nate sat down next to him with a satisfied smirk and stretched himself, an arm lazily reaching around the raider to pull his shoulder to a hug.

“Isn't it beautiful?” He said, a hand on Gage's chin lead him to look at the park's landscape. Porter couldn't help from smiling, “And it's all ours.”

The cart slowed down as it reached the top and began to make it's descent. Nate pulled Gage, their forehead touched and eyes locked, “I love you.” He said, and pulled the raider to a soft and tender kiss.

Of all the things that Gage planned, expected, prepared for when Nate walked in, this wasn't one of them.

But he couldn't be happier.

 


End file.
